1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing unit that supplies developer onto an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A developing unit having a developing roller, a supplying roller that supplies developer to the developing roller, and an auger that conveys the developer in an axial direction of the supplying roller is known. In the developing unit, a length of the supplying roller is the same as a length of the auger, and the developer is supplied to the whole axial direction of the supplying roller by conveying the developer in the axial direction by the auger.
In the developing unit, since the length of the supplying roller is the same as the length of the auger, a pressure of the developer conveyed to a downstream side in the direction of conveyance by the auger is added to the developing roller via the developer around the developing roller. Thus, a developer leakage may occur around the developing roller.